


Do you love me for what i am?

by Ciao_De_Tricia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beautiful Stiles, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hunter Chris Argent, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Outing, Pack Dynamics, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Stiles is both, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Peter, intersexual Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciao_De_Tricia/pseuds/Ciao_De_Tricia
Summary: Stiles wasn't just a boy, even if he looked like that. He was both. Humans were both in the womb. Male and female. The organs only developed during pregnancy. Whether for the male part or the female.Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski was born with both of them.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Stiles/Peter/Chris/Iain, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	1. ~1~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello too :) Well, it grabbed me ... again. By reading many FFs and also after marathon watching Law and Order SVU.  
> It was more of an episode that inspired me to do this FanFic. Of course I am not an expert, but I try to get an idea by reading articles, reports and also life stories. And I use the artistic freedom :) As so often :)
> 
> This is my first FF that I'll post in English. It doesn't have a beta reader.
> 
> Remarks:  
>  ** >...bal, bla, bla...< **= SMS  
>  _bla, bla, bla_ = Stiles' Thoughts

# 

**Do you love me for what i am?**

  
_You'd think my life wasn't hard enough with all of the supernatural things going on right now. No, now even my own body is getting in the way._

Stiles turned sideways, now staring at the wall. Not because of supernatural beings with whom he would get along. He was more concerned that he would never have a decent relationship. Why? Well, it's simple: he was a freak. A freak who has been able to hide very well until now, also thanks to his parents. Depressed, he closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow before screaming in again ... Not out of sadness or anger, it was frustration that drove him to do it. All these years he hadn't cared about it, had resigned himself to the fact that he was just what he was, that he was a freak of nature, a unique being. And that he only had ADHD and no other deformity or disorder.

"Stiles?", there was a knock, then his father opened the door, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes Dad, just the usual.", Stiles raised his head, grinned at his father, "I'm slowly getting into the phase where I long for someone who is not exactly related to me, you understand?"  
Noah leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He knew what Stiles meant and yet there was nothing he could do about it, except to be there for his son. They both knew it would be difficult, and there was still the option in the back of their minds that Stiles could have an operation.  
"Stiles ... maybe we should ..."  
“No Dad ...” Stiles wasn't angry, but he knew what his father was going to say, “As long as there's no medical emergency, I won't let it be done. And if that means that I will remain a virgin forever ... ”  
"Stiles ...", he sighed and stroked his short hair. He only wanted the best for his son or daughter, depending on how you viewed it.

Stiles wasn't just a boy, even if he looked like that. He was both. Humans were both in the womb. Male and female. The organs only developed during pregnancy. Whether for the male part or the female.  
Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski was born with both of them. A shock but also a surprise for the Stilinski family ... At that time they hadn't lived in Beacon Hills, they only moved here later. At first it was feared that there would be medical consequences if it stayed that way. At that time they couldn't be given clear answers. So Claudia had come to the decision that Stiles should then decide for himself, if it was not necessary beforehand.  
And that's how Stiles grew up. Of course they had to choose a gender, so Stiles became a boy even though he wasn't really. His testicles were not fully developed, but Stiles had a penis - smaller than average - and a vagina. But Stiles did not have a uterus, but he also had a prostate. He didn't get a period. Noah had read and seen far too much on this subject during this time. Some would call Stiles a futanari, but Noah hated the term, it was pejorative, at least for his child.

Still, they had started early to prepare Stiles for it. That, if it got out, he might encounter hatred. And so Stiles - his clever Stiles - decided that he wanted to be treated as a boy when they weren't among themselves. They made Stiles really be seen as a boy. Stiles didn't produce enough female hormones to get a breast, but also not enough testosterone to grow a beard or chest, at least not as much. Even Stiles' appearance was more like an androgynous person.  
He was lean, didn't put on enough muscle to be on the lacrosse team, but it didn't bother Stiles. He had friends, that was the main thing, even if they knew nothing of his specialty. Only Noah was slowly reaching his limits. Stiles was now 17 years old, he had never had sexual contact, except for his own hands. How did Noah know?

An embarrassing coincidence two years ago when he burst into Stiles' room without asking. It was an image that was burned into his head: Stiles - naked, with his hands on his small, aroused penis and with two fingers in his vagina ...  
For a week after this event, the house had been in a strange mood, until Noah finally jumped over his shadow. After that, they became more open with Stiles ’growing curiosity. They talked about sex, contraception, partnerships.  
About how Stiles could imagine it. Where his preferences were - whether he liked men or women. It was only after some hesitation that Stiles said he found both attractive. Noah held his child tightly. And they also came to the realization that Stiles had a certain preference for women's things. Something that Noah had discovered by accident. But even for that he did not condemn Stiles and if he felt more comfortable about it ... Then he would just let it. Only it was still a little confusing for the sheriff when he found lingerie in the laundry basket.

“Dad? Dad ... ”, Noah blinked and pushed himself off the door frame,“ Are you okay? ”  
“Yes ... Yes, sorry, I was just thinking of something. Sorry ... ”  
"Okay ... don't you have to work?"  
“Ah, yes, I have to go back one more time. Please ... don't do any nonsense. "  
"I would never do it, you know me ..."  
"Stiles ...", the addressed rolled his eyes and grinned. They both knew Stiles wasn't going to keep it. As long as he didn't find a corpse again, he could handle anything.

tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter :)  
> To make things a little easier, Stiles will continue to be treated as “he”.  
> What do you think? Tell me ^^  
> I will upload this story again in German.


	2. ~2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides to visit the Jungle and meets someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the internet when I was looking for the trope “female Stiles” and came across some great pictures that also show Stiles in female form. I decided on this version. The model in the picture is of course not Stiles, but Ilona Kuodiene. I borrowed them for this story to highlight how different styles can be with such hair and the appropriate outfit. You know. Artistic freedom xD

**> What are you doing tonight?<**  
Stiles stared at the words. He didn't know what to answer. He couldn't tell Scott that he wanted to go to the Jungle today. His father didn't know everything about him, because a few people except the sheriff knew who he was or what. And these were the drag queens. Stiles had been there several times after the incident with the Kanima and repeatedly landed into their orbit, and over time he had confided in them. It was good that he had someone outside of his father too.  
**> Sry Bro ... I have something to do. <**  
**> Kay ... Tomorrow is Pack Meeting ... <**  
**> Awesome! I'll be there until tomorrow.<**

Stiles swallowed, put his cell phone aside, and ran a hand through his hair. Should he tell his dad? No, that would just end up stupid. Until now he had only stayed with them, with Phoenix, Dax and Big Mama. Big Mama was really like a mother.  
“Oh, nevermind!” He jumped into the bathroom and into the shower.

~~~***~~~

Stiles wore his usual clothes when he went to the jungle. Long clothes and his red hoodie. He loved this hoodie. The doorman recognized Stiles from a distance, smiled and let him in. Stiles quickly fought his way to the small separated room and was immediately greeted by a cloud of perfume. He grinned and knocked loudly on the frame.  
“Ladies! Handsome as always and ready to go?! ”, a high-pitched squeak went through the small crowd and everyone immediately embraced Stiles.  
“You're finally here again. Took you long for not responding for you, sweetie. Why?"  
"Oh, school, the usual.", Stiles lowered his eyes and grabbed the back of his neck, rubbed it lightly.  
"... Sweetie?", a frown forming on Phoenix' forehead and that in turn drew the attention of the others.  
“... I finally want to have sex ... I want to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I want to experience the tenderness that others experience. I just want to be with someone who accepts me for who I am ”  
"Oh, sweetie ..." Phoenix hugged the teenager to her chest. They all knew what Stiles meant. But Stiles quickly pushed away from them, grinned. The whiskey colored eyes were draped with tears.  
“Ladies ... I don't want to be here today as Stiles. I would like to go back as ... as ... "  
"Yes of course! Come on, we'll fix you up. "

Stiles wanted to change his mind, he wanted to have fun and did not want to deal with werewolves, with the coming or not coming dangers. Tonight he just wanted to have some fun and maybe dance with some visitors. Stiles closed his eyes when Dax started putting on make-up. Nothing flashy, just a little powder, a subtle eyeliner and some lip gloss on the lips. Big Mama chose the outfit. Stiles had legs all the way to the moon, as they all jokingly said. His legs were slim, as was his entire physique.  
Stiles could easily be mistaken for a woman if only he was wearing the right clothes. Like now. And a few deliberately placed false freckles. The dress he got from Big Mama emphasized all the features that would be a woman. To simulate a breast, he put on a special bra. He even exchanged his boxer shorts for women's underwear. And Phoenix gave him a wig that completely transformed him.  
“Oh sweetie, you look beautiful. I love your eyelashes. Beautiful to die for. And this dress. The 50s look great on you, sweetie. "  
A big grin appeared on Stiles' lips and he turned once on his own axis. He had exchanged his chucks for a pair of dark red Mary Jane pumps and he wore black hold-ups. The party could start.

~~~~***~~~

The scent was sucked in deeply and for a moment he had to close his eyes so that none of these people could see what he really was. He was in control, very well. The crowds didn't make him nervous, he was too old and too trained for that. He had seen worse. The Scot ruffled his hair and handed off his jacket before continuing to the club. He was immediately greeted by the pounding beat of the music. This club was so completely different from what he was used to. His own club, which he opened here a few weeks ago, was a completely different league ... well, he also had a different clientele.  
This seemed more like a teen disco, but here and there he could see one or two adults. The bar was well attended, but he could also see that no drinks were served here to those under the age of 21. Bodies rubbed against each other, body fluids were exchanged .Although he was repeatedly asked to dance, he turned away and smiled at the dancers. The jungle was a gay club, but Iain didn't care. He liked both sexes, so it was actually more of a bonus.

And then he saw her. God, she seemed like an angel on earth. So fragile and how she moved. Iain's lips curled up in a smile. Damn it, he had been around a lot of beautiful women, but there was something about her that attracted him. That cute dress like it was straight out of the Pleasantville movie. Iain swallowed and began to move. He danced a little with others, but he kept his eyes on the little angel with the red hair. Her laughter, even if it sounded muffled by the loud music, reached him and Iain couldn't hold back any longer. He had to speak to her, had to get to know her.  
He hadn't felt like he wanted to get close to anyone for a long time. So really close, not just a night in bed. Fuck, he was really enchanted. The werewolf closed his eyes again briefly before slowly moving closer to her.

~~~***~~~

Stiles was having a lot of fun. After “transforming” into his alter ego and stepping back outside, he felt significantly better. The wig was tight, he was secure on the pumps. God, how bad he was at the beginning, he had tripped several times and lay on his nose. Now he could even run in them, let alone dance and that's exactly what he was doing now. The men noticed him, danced with him and some even wanted to buy him drinks, but Stiles refused. Even if it was a club that was mainly visited by gays, there were always some who looked after a pretty skirt. He thought it was cute, but he didn't feel the need to study them. That was another secret his father didn't know. Stiles preferred older ones. Not just older men, but women too. Stiles didn't know why, but he liked when they were older. There was something protective about it.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had a slight crush on two certain gentlemen. Two he would never get close to in his life. So Stiles had only the snide comments and longing, hidden glances. Well, he would stay a virgin forever, because never and in no universe in the world would Christopher Argent - loving father and terrifying monster hunter - and Peter Hale - former alpha and creeper wolf par excellence - deal with him in that certain way. For the two he was just a teenager who was too keyed up. And just this thought dampened his joy a little. Why did he have to think about it now? Stiles sighed and was about to turn away to go back to the ladies when he felt a presence behind him. Stiles turned around.

"Hello Princess ...", Iain's deep Scottish accent reached Stiles ’ear and all of a sudden Stiles got a hot chill. Damn! He quickly lowered his head. Oh man. Stiles ’heart was beating wildly. He had only glanced at the stranger, but still. The only thing he could think was that the other was absolutely hot and actually fell into his prey scheme, if Stiles ever managed to flirt on someone.  
"H ... Hi ...", Stiles swallowed, trying not to sound too manly. That would be really embarrassing.  
"You don't need to be shy, Princess ... I don't bite." Iain bit his lip because he could smell the scent that emanated from this little angel. No perfume masked the smell and Iain's mouth watered. That sweet mane, how much he would like to have his fingers stroke through there, he would love to slide his lips over this soft, light skin.  
"Come on, let's dance a bit, okay?", When the sweet angel nodded hesitantly, Iain had to be a bit skeptical. He hadn't let his eyes light up and otherwise he was rather reserved.  
"Sorry ...", Stiles didn't really look at him, just looked up at him from under the strands. The man was twelve out of ten, if not thirteen. And he wanted to dance with him. How did he deserve it? But unfortunately his answer sent a completely different signal to the stranger.  
"It's okay, I'm probably not your age group.", Iain was a little disappointed that the angel didn't want him. That clearly showed the girl's posture, so Iain turned to leave. He would repel his horns elsewhere. Maybe with one of these guys here. Iain didn't mind young meat.

Stiles' head shot up. Not his age group? Yes, of course, he looked like he could be Stiles ’father, but he was a fucking hot father and he wanted to dance with him! How could Stiles say no? In which he said nothing and acted as if he was about to get into his panties!  
Instinctively, his hand shot forward and grabbed the stranger's wrist.  
"Wait!", His heart was beating so damn fast and Stiles had the feeling that all he could hear was that. Derek would probably have teased him again and Peter would have made a sarcastic comment.

Iain stopped and looked back. He could hear the little human heart beating. The whole time, as if he had his ear to this beautiful chest. He'd like to bury his nose in that red hair, but he didn't want to scare the little one either. So he waited to see what they would or would not say. When the silence persisted, he frowned.  
"Yes?"  
"...You..."

_Damn Stiles! Pull yourself together. He wants to dance with you! Only dance. He has chosen you to risk at least one dance. He's way out of your league, but this time you have to pull yourself together._

"I ...?" Iain smiled when he asked, because he could literally see how it worked in the human head. Usually he wasn't such a patient man, he usually took what he wanted. But here he felt like patience would be an advantage.  
"You ... you are by no means ... yes, you are already outside my age group ... but ... but I like it when they are outside my age group.", Stiles swallowed. His voice sounded so high it could really be mistaken for a woman. His voice hadn't gone so deep when his voice broke. There were advantages and disadvantages of being both.  
"Okay, then we dance ..."

Stiles smiled, looked at him again for a moment and was already caught up in the whole appearance. He looked really damn good, had a very prominent chin line, actually a chin that you could use to break stones and those eyes. They were almost as magical as Peter's or Christopher's. And what Stiles could feel was not to be despised either. He didn't press himself against the other, but only the appearance of the other ... Now he just hoped that the pleasure he felt didn't cause his cock to get hard. Of course there wouldn't be a monster-like bump now. That would be even more embarrassing, but it would be felt. His breath stopped for a moment when he suddenly felt the stranger's hands on his hips.  
"Iain ...", a voice suddenly breathed into his ear and Stiles flinched back, looked up, "My name ... Iain."  
"Oh ... okay ..." Stiles smiled and for a moment Iain thought the sun was going to rise. Iain was really blown away by those eyes. He could just look into those eyes all evening.  
"Your name?"  
"My name?"  
"Yes ... or should I keep calling you Princess?"  
"Oh ... yes ... no ... I mean ... I ... Shit, you confuse me, Iain ...", Stiles laughed softly and put his hands on Iain's upper arms. And Iain laughed too. It was kind of refreshing how this little angel reacted. Still, he wanted to know the name, which he still didn't know.  
"I can always do that, but it still doesn't tell me your name."  
"Oh..."  
"You say that often."  
"Oh ..." Iain laughed again. He liked it and while he seemed to be amused, Stiles thought feverishly what name he should give.

_I can't just tell him my real name. Stiles ... Stiles ?! What woman was called Stiles ?! And he thinks I'm a woman! For what else ?! I look like a woman, he calls me Princess ... For him I am a woman._

That thought alone brought Stiles down a bit and also lowered his arising lust. It's always been like that. If he thought too much about why and what, then he fell into thinking. So much so that he didn't even notice what was happening around him. But everyone else got it. Iain, for example. The wolf could see it clearly. From now on, the excitement that this angel had radiated was gone and it was almost as if he smelled fear. Did he do something wrong? Why was asking for a name such a big fear factor?

Iain bit his lip, pushed the redhead away a little. Forgotten were the others in the club, forgotten was the music and forgotten was the dance. He felt that something was changing in the air, that the smell of the angel was changing. Iain had to act quickly. His fingers loosened from the redhead's hips and reached into his back pocket.  
"Tell me your number."  
"What?"  
"Your number. So that I can write to you. ”Again those big eyes that seemed to swallow you,“ I notice when someone is unsure. And here we are in an environment where you shouldn't be on your first date. "  
"What? Date? But ... But we don't even know each other. What ... What ... "  
“That's exactly why I need your number so we can get to know each other, Princess. I would like to see you more often. "  
Stiles ’breath caught. Nobody had ever wanted to see more of him, wanted to know more. Admittedly, he hadn't received many advances, in fact almost none at all. It had been too busy, too much action and now here he was. Dressed as a woman and lying in the face of a handsome man that he wasn't really what he was thought to be.  
"Princess?", Iain put some emphasis in his voice. He also used his alpha voice a little, just a little to get people moving. It was often the case that they reacted better to the sound of the command, and it was the same here. The angel winced and rattled down his number. Fortunately, Iain was someone who remembered things well. He quickly saved them.  
"Thanks and I'll write to you ..." Iain leaned forward slightly and kissed Stiles directly on the forehead.

tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I introduce you to my OMC: Iain. I play Iain in an RPG forum and except for the supernatural aspect (in the forum where I play him he's a human), it's completely mine, the Iain, and is potrayed by Michael Fassbender. So you can get an idea of what it looks like. Competition for the other gentlemen. XD
> 
> Stay tuned and see how it goes on;)


	3. ~3~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remarks:
> 
>  _-”Bla...bla...bla...”-_ = phone calls

~3~

Stiles was awake. For several minutes. He looked back over the evening. It somehow seemed like a dream after Iain said goodbye with a kiss.

_With a kiss on my forehead !!! How could ... Oh God, that was really strange, but so great at the same time. He gave me a kiss, kissed me indirectly._

He put his arm over his eyes and closed them. That was the purest roller coaster yesterday.

Yesterday in the club ...  
After Iain had said goodbye, Stiles had stood there for a few seconds. He tried to process what happened and was exactly what is happening now. Then his legs started moving on their own until he literally ran through the crowd. He had to get out of here. He had to get away from the people and quickly found himself in the arms of Phoenix.

“Sweetie ... hey what's up? Who do I have to beat up? ”Stiles laughed and pushed himself away, starting to shake his head.  
"Nobody ... Really ... I ... Oh man ... Haha ...", he cleared his throat, "Out there on the dance floor. He kissed me, but not so, he kissed my forehead. It, I was completely flabbergasted. "  
"Okay, calm, stay calm, sweetie ..."  
“No, I mean ... wow. He wanted to dance with me, but I just couldn't. I was so scared ... and, and ... "  
Hands went to Stile's cheeks and he looked at Phoenix with wide eyes.  
"Stiles, sweetie ... Breathe ... you are hyperventilating."  
Stiles closed his eyes and took a few long breaths. He calmed down again, fought the euphoria down and nodded.  
"Okay, okay, I'm here."  
"Well, well, tell us everything, but we're going to a quieter place."  
And then they were off the dance floor, right in the room where the ladies always used to be. Stiles sat down on one of the stools and pulled the wig off his head. He nervously began to play with the strands.  
"So?"  
“I danced. Well, what you can call dancing and there he was suddenly. "  
"Has he bothered you?"  
"No! No ... he was really nice. I was stupid. I totally forgot to talk. "  
"What?", Dax had to laugh out loud, because it was actually impossible that Stile was speechless, "Oh sweetie, the boy must have been really awesome!"  
“Man ... He was a man.”, Stiles grinned slightly, “He was a lot older than the others, but ladies. From a scale of one to ten ... He was a twelve or thirteen and ... and we exchanged numbers. No, I gave him my number. He wants to meet with me! I'm sure! He wants to meet me and ... and ... "  
“Stiles, God, that's great!”, Dax and Phoenix were beside themselves with joy, but Stiles brought them down quickly.  
“No, no, don't you understand? He wants to meet with me! With ... With what he saw, with a woman! He thinks I'm a woman! This hair, this dress, even these shoes! What was I thinking ?! I was hiding, I can't, I can't meet with him, oh god, oh god. "  
Stiles closed his eyes because he was panicking again. How could he let that happen? If the guy found out then he would only turn away with disdain from Stiles and that where they hadn't even started yet.  
Suddenly a couple of big arms wrapped around him and he was held tight to Big Mama's chest.  
“Ssh, Ssh, Sweetie ... quiet ... Quiet. Breathe my sweet thing. ”, The other two Drags looked at Stiles concerned. It was ridiculous to panic about it like that, but Stiles could feel that something had changed today. He had been noticed. He had really been flirted with. And that had overturned its whole structure. Stiles didn't even know who he was. Whether he saw himself as a man or as a woman. Sure, he liked to wear clothes that could be classified as a boy, but he also wore feminine clothes, like lingerie or sometimes hold-ups, like now. But that? That was a whole other level. He had knowingly fooled someone.  
"Sweetie ... Swee ... Stiles!", Big Mama pushed him back and smiled into his face, "Everything is fine. First. You haven't played anything to him. This is the jungle, and he came here. So he knows what kind of club it is. You didn't tell him who you are and he didn't ask either, did you? "  
“No, he just asked my name, which I didn't tell him. He only knows my phone number .. "  
“So everything is fine. You know, Stiles ... If he can't deal with who you are, he's not the one. "  
“But ... But how can I tell? I mean, he was really hot and he was personable. "  
Dax took him in his arms now, squeeze him tight.  
“I'll make you a suggestion. Tell him another name. Like Stella. That gets very close to Stiles and then you meet him. In a public place. "  
"But ... But I have no clothes ..."  
"That's why you're taking the wig and a dress from us.", Dax looked at the other two and they grinned, "We showed you how to make up perfectly."  
Stiles just saw Dax with wide eyes, then pressed himself firmly against the other body. He was so happy and glad that he had the Drags as friends. Of course he still had the others, but he didn't know if they would befriend them. He wasn't sure, and with everything around it was too dangerous.

~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~

Stiles winced when suddenly his cell phone went off. It was the sound of an incoming message. He stayed like that for a moment, then turned to the side and picked up the cell phone.  
**> Good morning Princess ... <**  
Stiles swallowed. He didn't know the number, but he knew immediately that it must be Iain. Obviously, after all, he didn't know anyone except yesterday's man. Hesitation, then typed the answer.  
**> Mornin... <**  
**> Not a morning person? <**  
Stiles could clearly hear the laughter and somehow it sparked a strange feeling in his stomach, but it was a good feeling.  
**> Absolutely not ... Sry about yesterday ... <**  
**> It's okay ... And? Do you feel better today?<**  
Stiles stared at the question as he rolled on his stomach and seemed to think about it. Did he feel better? Since yesterday his stomach had been so light, as if he were going to be sick, but he didn't have to break. At the same time he felt butterflies and insecurity. It was all triggered by the fact that he was writing with what was actually a complete stranger to him.  
**> Yes ... Yes, I ... I was a bit overwhelmed by it all yesterday. "**  
**> I can imagine. Not every day a bad wolf attacks you. Haha ... <**  
**> Sorry, I didn't think that anyone would have noticed me at all. <**  
**> What ?! You're a sight for sore eyes. I couldn't take mine away from you. <**

Okay, the butterflies just outweighed the uncertainty. Stiles narrowed his eyes for a moment. Damn it, that was just too much. He didn't know where it came from, but it felt kind of good. He felt wanted. God, how stupid did that sound? It was only when another message came that Stiles discovered that he had not replied for several minutes.  
**> Princess?<**  
**> Stella.<**  
**> What?<**  
**> Stella, that is my name.<**, Stiles bit the pillow so the other wouldn't hear him cursing himself.  
**>...Sounds beautiful...<**, even if he couldn't see Iain, he could literally hear his voice, that rough, sexy voice. Stiles smiled slightly.  
**> Thanks ... <**  
**> Is it okay if I call you? <**  
And there they were again. The insecurities he'd had since yesterday. Stiles jumped up and went to the door, opened it.  
“Dad? Dad !? ”, there was no answer and so Stiles knew that his father was already at work. A sheriff didn't sleep, not even on Saturday. Again he closed the door.  
**> Okay. <**

Seconds after the message, his cell phone started ringing and Stiles took a few deep breaths before answering.  
"Hey ..." Stiles whispered, suddenly without words again. God, what was the matter with him?  
_\- ”Hello Princess. There was a lot going on last night, wasn't it? ”-_  
"Y-yes ... sorry again ..."  
_\- "Oh, it's okay ... I'm a stranger, you had to be careful." -_  
"... I ... I ...", Stiles closed his eyes, swallowed lightly. What should he say? He didn't know what to do.  
_\- "Stella, take it easy ..." -_ , a warm shiver went through Stiles' body, because Iain's voice sounded so rough, so sexy, _\- "I don't bite ..." -_  
“I know I ... oh man. Okay, you must think I'm stupid, but this is my first time talking to a stranger. That I give someone my number and that I talk to them a day later. "  
And suddenly he pressed his lips together tightly. Damn it, he'd done it again. Pointless babbling. Oh god, Iain would definitely want nothing to do with him now. Perhaps now he was also realizing that Stiles was just a stupid teenager.

Instead…  
_\- "Oh Princess ... you're even cuter when you're excited." -_ Luckily Iain couldn't see Stiles turning red like a tomato, _\- "... But ... why am I with you want to speak is ... moment ... ”-_  
Stiles frowned and unconsciously pricked up his ears when he heard another voice in the background. It was subdued but clearly feminine.  
_\- ”Sir ... we have a problem. One of the guests ... you know. Don't want to play by the rules again. - I'll be right there. ”-_ there was a door click and Stiles bit his lip.  
"You ... you work?"  
_\- ”Yes, actually this is my weekend off, but work never sleeps ... It doesn't matter. I wanted to ask you something. ”-_  
Stiles' heart jumped again.  
"Yes?"  
_\- ”Would you meet me for breakfast on Sunday? So we can get to know each other better, Princess. ”-_  
Dax's words came to mind and he swallowed. Meet in a public place.  
“... Okay ... I ... I'll write to you. I know a little bakery there. "  
_\- "Okay ..." -_ Iain repeated and Stiles could hear the smile clearly.  
And then they both hung up. Stiles fell back on his bed.  
He had a date ...

He had a date.

He had a date? !!

"I have a date. Oh God..."  
Not that he was on a date with a guy, no, he had to find a bakery out of town. Maybe after the pack meeting. He didn't want the others to notice, at least not yet. With all that was going on at the moment, he didn't want to bother the others with it and besides that. He didn't want to deal with what they could say about him and he wasn't ready to come out to them yet.  
It was cowardly, he knew it, but it was also his decision when he thought it was the right moment.

tbc...


	4. ~4~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack Meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To some clarity to create. This story takes place between the second and third seasons, but with a different ending. Erica and Boyd have not yet been kidnapped.  
> So it's a bit more alternative :)

When Stiles ’Jeep came to a stop, he was still seated. Normally he would have thrown open the door long ago and made his way upstairs. He had showered ... twice and used the strongest shampoo he could find. Just werewolves. He was still a little nervous, but he could easily blame that on his ADHD. Stiles looked at his cell phone, then went into the settings and began to go through the security measures. He didn't want his friends to find out he was writing to someone they didn't know, and Stiles didn't want them to know either that this someone was significantly older. And that was Iain, Stiles was sure of that. In fact, it was perfectly obvious. According to the law, he was still a minor since his seventeenth birthday was only a few weeks away. And even if…  
His father would go wild with anger because then it would only mean that he had let himself be seduced. It was a miracle that he was allowed into the jungle, but only because he didn't get any alcohol and because he knew the ladies. Maybe because his father was the sheriff. He just had to come up with a password that wasn't widely used. He couldn't take his name or his birthday. So it would be better to take something completely new.  
A smile came over his lips and he keyed in Iain's name as a number, along with the initials S.S. for Stiles Stilinski.  
He confirmed the PIN: **424677** and looked dreamily at the now dark screen.

A knock on the side window made him jump in shock and almost throw the cell phone into the footwell. He held his chest slightly panicked and looked to the side. Blue eyes looked at him questioningly ... Chris ’blue eyes - why did he always have to go for older guys who had blue eyes?  
"What? Am I late? ”, Stiles grinned as he got out.  
“No, but almost. I thought I would have been the last, until I saw you here. Everything OK?"  
"What? Sure. Everything chic, everything paletti, confetti! ”, Stiles closed his eyes when Chris turned away. Seriously, what better could he not think of?

~~+~~

Mainly the meetings consisted of the usual gathering of information and light workouts. It had come as a surprise to everyone that Christopher Argent had agreed to train them all a little better on the Hunter methods. His answer had been plain and simple: "I want to protect Allison and I can only do that if you can control yourself better."  
On the whole, the man was a softie, Stiles felt that. As for Peter Hale, for example. He shone more with doing nothing and throwing in arrogant phrases that repeatedly involved him in a discussion with Chris Argent.  
Stiles secretly just smiled at it.

And while Scott trained with Isaac, Erica and Boyd, Derek watched the whole thing. Sometimes he intervened to improve posture. The perfect teacher. Stiles stayed on the couch while Allison went through the bestiary with Lydia. They wanted to translate it and modernize it at the same time. Stiles gave himself a break because he had a slight shoulder pain from the last training session.

He was fiddling with his cell phone when a message came in. When he read the name, his heart skipped a beat.  
**> I hope I don't come across as an idiot, but I was just thinking about you. What are you doing?<**  
**> I'm with friends, we hang out. Sitting straight on the couch. <**, Stiles swallowed and took his lower lip between his teeth.  
**> I'm taking a little break. Do you already have the name of the bakery?<**  
Again his heart jumped faster.  
And this time it didn't go unnoticed. The betas didn't notice the change, they were too busy fighting and Derek didn't seem to notice either. But a pair of blue eyes let his gaze wander from the writing in the book to Stiles.  
Peter raised an eyebrow, but from that angle he couldn't see what Stiles was doing.

The former Alpha didn't want to admit it for a long time, but he felt something for Stiles. At first it was a mockery, after all, Stiles was just a teenager who could be useful to him, but when he refused the bite in the parking garage, that had impressed Peter and over time it had become more and more clear to him that Stiles was more than was just a simple person. He stood up for the others, got hurt and even then threw himself in front of the others. The human was loyal. The wolf could always perceive something of its natural scent, even under all this chemical substance, which was scolded by deodorant.

 **> No, not yet. <**  
**> Should I let myself be surprised? No problem. Where do we want to meet? <**  
Stiles stopped bobbing his leg when he read the question. Damn. He couldn't be seen there in his Jeep, then Iain would immediately know who Stiles was. His mind seemed miles ahead of him, seemed to work like a woodpecker on speed.  
**> Let's meet at the jungle and then you drive me gentlemanly to the bakery?<**  
Hopefully that wasn't too brash now. After all, Iain was a stranger, and Stiles had no idea if that was going over well with him. For a few seconds nothing came up, then the three dots kept appearing, signaling that Iain was writing, until finally ...  
**> Jungle sounds good. Tomorrow at 10 o'clock? Sry, work kept me from answering. <**, Stiles had to grin and that in turn made Peter even more curious. With whom Stiles wrote that he had such a smile and he had Stiles observed often enough to realize that this smile was not like the others.  
**> Already forgot? I am not a morning person. Let's say 12 o'clock. Be punctual. And woe to you are a crazy serial killer. I know people. <**  
Iain replied with three wide laughing smileys.  
**> Don't worry, I'll behave myself, I promise, Princess. Then tomorrow at noon. See you then.<**  
**> Bye ... <**

The wolf suddenly felt jealous as he saw Stiles' smile widen and he held the phone tight to his chest. He had to find out who Stiles had written with. Maybe not today, but he would find out. Was he selfish? Yes, because after all, he had wanted to make advances to Stiles for a long time, but so far there had been neither time nor opportunity. Besides that, everyone still thought he was a manipulative bastard - which he was, but he wanted to change, after all, he was part of the pack. And even if Chris didn't want to admit it, he was one of them. Peter admitted to himself that it was a very interesting mix.

"Hey ..."  
"Woah!", Stiles winced again violently and again he almost lost his cell phone, "Jesus, Mr. Argent ?!"  
Chris had the audacity to laugh and that made Peter even more jealous. It wasn't healthy what he was doing here. Stiles didn't even know anything about his feelings and yet for him it was as if the human was cheating on him. God, he really needed help.  
“Still so scary? That was already in the car like that. "  
"Yes, I ... I've dreamed something, sorry. Had to think about something. "  
"And about what?"  
"Not so curious.", Stiles looked at him with a grin, even if his heart was beating so fast.  
Stiles bit his lip. No, he couldn't, that would be fatal. Chris just raised an eyebrow, then smiled and walked away again. Stiles watched the hunter go. God, Chris also had a firm bottom. Stiles screwed up his eyes when he felt the pleasure spreading inside him. That would be the worst now. Especially when the room was full of werewolves. Several breaths later he raised his head and his gaze began to wander. And so their eyes met.

Those beautiful brown eyes. Whiskey colored and in the sunshine, the color of amber. Peter's lips twisted into a charming smile, and it had an effect he'd never seen before: embarrassment.  
Interesting. But quickly the human turned away again. Peter sighed inwardly.  
“Ok, I think that's enough. We made good progress today. "  
The young wolves grinned and gave everyone a high five. Stiles grinned too. It was good that everyone got along so well. After the thing with Gerard Stiles had the feeling that everything would go down the drain, especially with Scott and Allison. He just wasn't sure if Chris would have stood by them then, also because of the thing with his wife. Stiles admitted that he wasn't sad for Victoria Argent. She really was a bitch, as was Kate. Stiles shook his head, no. He didn't want to think about that. After all, he didn't want to spoil the pack meeting with such stupid thoughts. But that in turn made him think about tomorrow.

Oh God! He still needed a suitable outfit! Stiles had got something, but he wasn't entirely sure about it. He had to ask the ladies for advice again. Yes, that would be a safe bet.  
"... I think pizza is a good alternative.", Stiles raised his eyes and looked at Derek. He hadn't noticed that it was about ordering food. The former sourwolf seemed to blossom, including in his role as alpha. He still communicated 90 percent of the time with his eyebrows, but he smiled more often. That was already a step forward and the fact that Peter was alive again didn't seem to bother anyone, even if the older wolf was again showing off his own bitchiness. Stiles even noticed that Peter and Chris were talking.  
“Pizza is a deal! Come on, we'll order. ”, Erica was already on her cell phone.  
"OK! This is my cue! I say goodbye!"  
Stiles immediately caught the attention of every pair of eyes. He swallowed, but covered up the uncertainty quickly enough.  
"What? I still have something to do.”  
"But? Stiles! You never skip a pizza! ", Scott seemed confused and even if he was looking at him with puppy-eyes.  
“Sorry, I have to pass. Next time, okay? Bye! ”Stiles was out the door.  
Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to one side in her typical way.  
"Is it just me or did Stiles just lie to us?"  
“Stiles? No. He wouldn't lie.”, Scott shook his head in disbelief.  
"Yes ... He lied.", Peter closed the book.  
If he had not only the feeling, then he would just drag the others in too.  
“Maybe you were too distracted to notice, but his pulse was racing and so was his heart. He's hiding something. "  
"Stiles is my friend, he would never hide anything." That made Peter laugh, which he cleverly hid in a loud throat clearing.  
How stupid could you actually be? Scott wasn't the brightest, but that? Peter rolled his eyes and stood up. If none of these teenagers were going to do anything, then they would.  
"Peter? Where are you going? "Derek stood directly in front of the others. The older one just smiled.  
"Home. In my apartment ... pizza nights are not my thing, you know that. "  
“Leave Stiles alone. He has his reasons. ”, Derek growled and if Peter didn't know better, then this could also be understood as a threat.

And again Peter had to smile. Good Alpha, well-behaved Alpha, how he would love to scratch Derek's stomach now. He knew Derek didn't like him about the Laura thing, but Derek hadn't banished him when he became Alpha.  
With these words Peter left the loft. What he didn't tell Derek, but Derek knew for sure that Peter wouldn't let it rest. He was far too much the left hand for that. It literally burned itself into his soul, this ignorance. His walk got faster and faster until he finally stopped at his car. The hand was already on the door handle when he paused. Peter took a deep breath and considered. He had to do it cleverly, had to come up with a plan.  
He bared his teeth when a smell rose to his nose. A smell of aftershave, way too hot, too spicy.  
"... What do you want Argent?"  
"......", Peter could hear the beating of the heart. It irritated him because it usually sounded more like a dodom ... dodom ...  
Now it sounded like dodomdodom. Slowly he turned to Chris, looked at him.  
"Argent?"  
“... Stiles is hiding something.”, The hunter swallowed, before looking to the side, “I may not be a werewolf, but I can see the signs. When he sat in his Jeep, he was jumpy, had his cell phone firmly in his hand and up there too. "  
"Are you telling me that you will help me?", Peter could see how the other's shoulders tense and he knew that he had the hunter. He grinned broadly.  
"We should sit down, Argent."

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh, I hope Peter doesn't screw everything up. Someone is mighty jealous, right?


	5. ~5~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought from Stiles and Iain and a little sexy time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ and first of all thank you very much for the many kudos and for the comments!  
> I am really happy that you give your reviews and kudos.  
> So, this chapter doesn't include the date between Stiles and Iain, that will come in the next chapter, I promise.  
> Now you get a little insight into Iain's life, at least as far as his work is concerned :)  
> I hope you like it:)
> 
> remarks:  
> Dax = D  
> Phoenix = P  
> Big Mama = BM  
> Stiles = S

**> Don't worry, I'll behave myself, I promise, Princess. Then tomorrow at noon. See you then.<**   
**> Bye ... <**

Iain smiled as he still looked at the phone, although the screen was dark again. It was strange. He had been so busy with a woman or a man in himself than ever before. Normally he would be in fourth base by now. But somehow he had the feeling that Stella didn't deserve it, but much more. So lost in thought, he did not respond in the first few seconds to the voice of Valea. Only when she said the magic word that always made his wolf sit up and take notice.  
"... Alpha ?!", his eyes flared red for a moment, then he looked up at the black-haired woman, "With us again?"  
"Yes, sorry. What did you say?"  
"Somebody asks for you ... specifically for you." Her face played a dirty smile.  
The Scot ran through his hair and then stood up. The cell phone disappeared in the drawer; after all, he wouldn't need it. When he was about to pass Valea, she put her hand on his chest.  
"Is it still the person from the jungle?", Bright eyes looked closely at the face of the other and Iain smiled.  
"Perhaps."  
“It is not common for you to occupy yourself with an human for so long, especially when it comes to writing. Not even a one night stand. "  
Valea was right. Iain had never been too bothered with anything like that, but when he discovered Stella? He didn't know why, but his wolf had reacted to the human in a way that had only happened to him once, many years ago. And that's exactly what he told Valea.  
“He responded to her. My wolf. "  
Her eyes widened and a low whimper escaped her throat. Iain's hand slipped on the back of Valea's neck and he pressed his forehead against hers. There was a low hum, which should and did calm the young she-wolf.  
"This is ... How? Why?"  
"I don't know ... but I'll find out tomorrow."  
"Stella was the name? Should I ask around?”, that made Iain grin.  
“That's exactly why you're my left hand. But now I won't keep my guest waiting any longer. "  
A kiss followed her forehead, then pulled away, stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.  
“Keep it to yourself. I want to be completely sure first, so don't tell the others about it. "  
Valea nodded, even if he could feel that she seemed to be bursting with joy.

~*~

“Good girl. You're doing well. ”, A low whimper rang out as he gently stroked her cheek towards the ball gag. Her blond hair hung lank in her face, although he had already brushed it out of this several times, but what could be done?  
Iain only did select sessions, like the one that was on. Usually he only took care of the upper level of the club, making sure that no alcohol was distributed to minors, even if he found it idiotic that one could only enjoy alcohol at 21. If the teenagers wanted it, then they could get alcohol. The good thing here was that the bartender and some of the waiters were part of his pack. So all these would-be adults could get him.

His hand rushed directly on the bare bottom of the bound woman, which gave him a surprised cry of pleasure. Iain smiled and repeated the process several times. Only then did he stand directly behind her to start taking the vibrating plug out of her butt. "Delicious ..." he growled softly and coated his fingers with lubricant before letting three fingers penetrate her.  
"Hmmmm ... ah ... nghh ...", she shrugged and struggled, at the same time she pushed herself against him and hoped that he finally had mercy on her and finally took her right.

Iain smiled. He knew how to tease his subs, how to hold them long enough before they came. An advantage if you were a werewolf. You could delay the climax again and again until it finally happened. And Iain enjoyed that until the last moment.His sub turned with pleasure, wanted more and still couldn't get it and slowly, very gradually, the picture changed. The blonde hair turned red and instead of long it was short and wavy. Iain had to hold his breath for a moment, then let it happen. Yeah, how he'd love to do this with this cute redhead. God, she would squirm, her pale skin would turn red with pleasure. Fuck, Iain felt his wolf try to get the upper hand. He hadn't noticed it yesterday in the club, but earlier when they had talked to each other. Stella's voice alone had made him hard. And now he was experiencing this fantasy, even if it wasn't Stella. Shit, he had to concentrate, otherwise he would give in to his animal instincts.

“Nhhg !! Mleaase ... ”, the blonde moaned and Iain nodded and opened his pants, grabbed one of the condoms.  
“Shh ... soon. You were so good, you get a little reward. ”With these words he pulled his fingers out of her buttocks and put his cock on before he pushed himself into her. She threw her head back with relish and Iain knew that she would come any minute. He had annoyed her long enough when he pulled out the butt plug. There was still a vibrating plug in her vagina, which constantly drove her climax.  
His thrusts were still controlled and he started a slow rhythm before getting faster and faster. Iain made his eyes flare a bright red. He knew he couldn't let himself go, not with a human. No matter how well you knew each other, the world wasn't ready for that and even if it did, it would only call hunters on the scene and Iain didn't feel like it. He had lived so long under their radar with his pack, so he didn't want to risk being discovered.  
Even if his pack was big enough, they preferred to live in secret. Not because they were afraid or weak, no, it was more because, when you hear his real and full name, many fell straight into a kind of attacking position. And to be honest, Iain didn't feel like that. "..Siirr ... ..", the blonde whimpered and Iain reached out to give her a few blows on the bottom. She twitched with pleasure and Iain surrendered a little to his control and squirted into the condom. At the same time he felt his current sub come.  
"Perfect ... good girl ..."

~*~

Stiles closed the door to his room and leaned against it. Oh man, he was screwed, but really. He opened his cell phone and dialed the group he'd started with the Drags months ago.  
 **S: > Ladies! I have a date! <**  
Nothing came for a second, then suddenly.  
 **D: > What? Who? <**  
 **P: > The guy from yesterday? <**  
 **BM: > Sweetie, that's great !!! <**  
 **S: > Much worse! I need your help Once again. He wants to meet me in front of the jungle. I really need your magic hands again. But it has to be casual, nothing elegant or high-spirited, we're just going to have breakfast!<**  
 **D: > Rely on us. <**  
 **BM: > You would look hot even with a potato sack. <**  
 **P: >We'll be at the club tomorrow, around 8 o'clock?<**  
 **S: > Oh man, so early? Okay, I have to manage that, because we want to meet around 12 o'clock, you know how I am. <**

A series of smileys and more outbursts of joy followed, but Stiles was relieved that he had his back.  
Stiles leaned back again. Everything would be fine.  
Stiles spent the rest of the afternoon looking for a bakery outside Beacon Hills. He even found one that also owned a café. Jackpot! One look at the clock told him that his father would be off in three hours. Well, then he could prepare the meal in peace. In the meantime, he could create a to-do list.  
At the same time, Stiles wondered if it wouldn't be better to get the truth out straight away. Then he could save himself the embarrassment. Again the words of Dax came to mind.

_“If he can't deal with who you are, he's not the one.”_

Stiles considered. His whole body seemed to vibrate and he became restless. He checked the cell phone again. Five minutes had passed. So he still had some time. His gaze slid to his bed, then to the window. Many gears locked together in his head and he began locking his door, bolting the window and pulling the small plastic box from under his bed. The contents consisted only of a small silicone ring and a small hand-sized dildo. Excitement and arousal came up in Stiles. He hadn't used either of these in a long time, simply because there wasn't time, but now?  
The teenager laughed softly. He was so full of energy and he knew he couldn't get rid of it with exercise or his medication. Just teenage hormones.  
He quickly grabbed a towel and new clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.  
The water was set to the right temperature and Stiles let the warm water fall over his body first before beginning to bring his cock to its full size before sliding the ring over it. A low whimper escaped him and he had to lean against the tiles. That feeling alone almost made him come. His breathing became heavier, more irregular, and he swallowed as he closed his eyes.

Stiles imagined hands, large hands which was stroking his body. Hands that caressed him tenderly, pinched and twisted his nipples. He imagined lips. Peter's lips that smiled mischievously at him and kissed him. Teeth that bit his lower lip and then sucked on it.  
A moan came from Stiles ’lips as he stroked his own nipple. He skipped the foreplay with his fingers and went straight to shoving the toy between his labia. Everything was blurry and he tried to take it easy.  
Peter's hands and lips became Christopher's and his breath briefly stopped when he thought of Christopher's lips wrapping themselves around his cock, taking him in deeply and showering him with compliments.

"Oh god ...", he pushed faster and deeper, wanted to bring himself to the climax, "Fuck ... Yes ... Yeah ...."  
"Are you starting without me, Princess?", Stiles whimpered softly as the fantasy changed when Peter and Christopher disappeared and he suddenly saw Iain in front of him. Those blue eyes, the smile and Stiles whimpered a little more.  
"I-Iain ..."  
"Sssh ... go on, let me see how you procure it to you."  
Even though he'd only heard the voice so clearly over the phone, he was able to replay it in his head. She made him tremble and Stiles wanted nothing more than that the other touched him.  
Fantasy Iain did. First his cheeks, then his lips, his neck, his nipples. Stiles couldn't help but moan loudly. Then suddenly it was no longer the toy, but Iain's cock, thrusting deep into Stiles' vagina.  
“Princess, god, you're so tight, I love it. I could fuck you all the time. Until you don't even know your name anymore. "  
"Yes, please! Please ... please ... Iain. "  
Iain's thrusts became faster, harder and Stiles threw his head back and grasped his stiff cock. Lucky for him that nobody else was in the house, otherwise he would probably sink into the ground. Fantasy-Iain whispered dirty things in his ear and Stiles felt his climax get closer and closer until he got the upper hand. Stiles quickly removed the ring and came in his hand. Man rode out his imagination on his toy before slowly sinking to the bottom of the tub. He was a little dizzy. He hadn't had such a fantasy in a long time, but that was exactly what he needed now. And he needed a battle plan, otherwise tomorrow he'd be standing in front of this guy like a dumb brat again. Stiles had to laugh.

tbc...

What do you think? :)


	6. ~6~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uiuiui  
> Finally the date. Again, I hope you like this chapter :) Hm, the sexy bastard Iain. Who wouldn't be weak? Pure competition XD  
> I'm still trying to keep the masculine form here, but the feminine may sometimes slip in between, especially when Iain is “playing”. Please forgive me. And, it’s not beta-read and english is not my language XD

When the alarm went off, Stiles wanted nothing more than to throw him against the wall, but just as this thought was about to take on a solid structure, he remembered why he had to get up so early. His way immediately led him to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and jumped into the shower. Since he did not know what to wear later, Stiles decided to have a complete shave. Armpits, legs and also his intimate area. He didn't know if it was good or bad that he had so little body hair, but he was grateful. Especially when it came to his beard growth, but he also got a close shave there. He didn't get stubble, but rather a slight fluff and he really couldn't afford that now. Usually he was grateful for it, after all, it made him look manly. Stiles sighed. No, he wouldn’t think about it now and concentrate more on what’s after.  
In front of his closet he began to think. What should he wear? He should stick to the basics, but instead of the boxer shorts, he would rather wear the other ones that are also worn by women. He took another good look at himself in the mirror, checked his cell phone and the time, and then left his room. He listened for a brief moment, but he couldn't hear his father downstairs, he was probably still sleeping or was still in the ward, so he left a message on the refrigerator that he was on his way.

~*~

When he arrived at the Jungle, he texted Big Mama, who opened the door for him a few minutes later. He had parked his jeep a few streets away so that it wouldn't be noticed if the car was spotted.  
“Sweetie. We're very excited, we've already thought so much about what to wear. "  
“Hey, yes, sorry. I know ... listen. I really don't want to be too fancy, it's just breakfast and I want to be comfortable too. I don't want him to think I'm such a high society bride either, which I am not. " Stiles sighed and Big Mama gave him a tight hug.  
"We can do this."  
"Thanks, oh I need yesterday's wig, that would be best."  
"Uh lala, you want to impress him, don't you?"  
"No! No. But he saw me with her yesterday and so I just think that's best ... ”Stiles sighed softly and that made Big Mama sit up and take notice.  
“Sweetie? What's happening?"  
"Sorry, it's just that ... I mean ... he's a stranger ..."  
"This is how most blind dates start ..."  
"But he's so much older ..."  
"We all have our preferences."  
"But I'm only ...!"  
“Stiles!”, The young teenager winced when the disguised voice no longer rang out, but a deep, manly one, “If you are already looking for excuses not to meet him, then you should write to him right away and decline."  
Stiles swallowed and hung his head. Big Mama was right. She was so right.  
"Sorry ... I'm just ..."  
"Excited? Nervous? Are you crazy? Yes, I can understand that. ”There it was again, the bright drag voice. Stiles grinned slightly and let her hug him.

~*~

Iain turned on his other side and covered his eyes with his arm and moaned softly. Maybe he shouldn't have been drinking the whiskey, at least not the one with Wolfsbane in it. He laughed softly. That was the only thing that werewolves couldn't. Getting drunk, at least not without the help of certain ingredients.  
He grumbled when his cell phone started to ring. With narrowed eyes he pulled it out and looked at the little message, which was more of a memory.

**_Meeting with Stella_ **  
**_12 noon at the Jungle_ **  
**_Breakfast_ **

Right, there was something. He put the phone down again and sat up. Judging by the clock he had just under 3 hours and it took him just under half an hour to get into Beacon Hills and the jungle. Okay, then only two hours if he wanted to take his time. His way led him into the shower, where he quickly cleaned himself up and took the odorless shampoo. Werewolf noses were very sensitive as always and Iain had always hated that scented filth.  
Bitten werewolves weren't so vulnerable because they still thought with human receptors every now and then. There were only two bitten wolves in his pack.  
His pack consisted of 6 wolves and two humans. One of them was her emissary and also married to one of the wolves.  
The packhouse that Iain lived in was shared with four wolves and the other human. Only because they were basically his family.

Freshly showered, he stepped out of the shower and looked at himself for a moment in the mirror. His beard was full again. Iain just got him in shape with a small comb. He combed his hair back with his fingers. Yes, that was possible. The werewolf ran naked across the bedroom, back to the closet, where he began to dress. It was just breakfast, but he still wanted to look good. A brief grin crossed his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad, actually more than attractive, but somehow today he had the feeling that he should get dressed better. Perhaps it was his inner wolf who had been restless since he left his club yesterday. Iain was now sure that his wolf had reacted to her. A little vain he could be yes, that was granted to him.

Iain left his room, which was on the upper floor, but as he went downstairs he could hear Oscar and Fearghas getting upset again about something that was probably more than trivial. But that's just how they were. They could argue like the last idiots, but they were best friends.  
He quietly grabbed a bowl from the upper kitchen cupboard, took the cereal packet and then sat down at the counter with Valea. She grinned from both ears and immediately pushed a cup of coffee and milk to her Alpha.  
"Looks good Alpha."  
"Thank you. What is it about? "  
"About who drank more yesterday."  
"Are you serious?", Valea just giggled and leaned over to her boss.  
"When do you have your date?"  
Iain just rolled his eyes because he knew immediately when the word date was mentioned, then he could forget to eat in peace. He glared at her because he didn't tell her just yesterday to shut up? But Valea just grinned.  
"Which date?", Oscar turned away and he and Fearghas had already arrived at the table.  
“You didn't say anything about that yesterday. Come on, what's her name? Does she look good? Better than Valea here? "  
“Hey ?! Do you want to sleep on the couch again today ?! ”, Valea glared at her boyfriend, but Fearghas just came around the table and kissed her tenderly.  
Iain just shook his head.  
“I don't know about you guys, but yeah ... her name is Stella, she's pretty. But we all know that Valea looks better. " , the young woman just smirks because they all knew it was just fun, "And I'll pick her up at 12 today and we'll go have breakfast."  
"Have breakfast? At twelve? ", Oscar's eyebrow lifted slightly," Wouldn't that be more of a brunch or lunch? "  
"I wanted to be early, but she's a late riser, so we agreed on that."  
Iain smiled slightly and the other two wolves frowned, because normally their Alpha wasn't that compliant. Oscar in particular was a bit skeptical, but he would do the devil and get involved, after all, it had really been a while since Iain had a date at all. Oscar watched the other as he apparently unabashedly ate his breakfast. Then he took a closer look at it. He had showered, his beard was well-groomed, he would only do that if he went to work. The hair looked good. And he was wearing a chic outfit.  
"Finny ... What?", Iain looked at Oscar and the writer grinned broadly.  
“... You want to impress her! I knew it!"  
"What? No! I do not want to!"  
"Of course !!! I can see it clearly. Your beard, your outfit! You look like a peacock! "

Iain actually had the decency to blush, because now Fearghas laughed too and had to get to safety when it actually looked like Iain would throw the coffee cup at his head.  
“Pal, take it easy! Isn't that bad, then the little one must be really sugar-coated when you're dressing up like that ... God, I have to tell the others! "  
Fearghas already pulled out his cell phone, but at that moment there was a loud growl and they all winced. Iain didn't mean it, but he couldn't stand it when they talked about him like that. At the same time he was sorry again and cleared his throat.  
“Okay, so that you all take it easy and don't bother me further. Valea already knows, I told her yesterday and since she couldn't keep her cute little mouth shut ... Yes, I want to impress her. Very much, but not because I want to sleep with her. ", Fearghas almost laughed, but an evil look from Valea made him swallow it so that her Alpha could continue speaking," ... In that Club ... my wolf reacted to her, okay? As soon as I saw her, I was drawn to her. "

"OK..."  
"Wow, that's ..."  
"Awesome."  
Oscar and Fearghas swallowed because they knew what it was like. With Fearghas it was the first time he met Valea and with Oscar it was his now deceased wife.  
“Hey, then I hope it will be a good meeting. Can I tell Evangeline about it? She'll know when she sees you, but then ... "  
“Yes, damn it, you idiot, shut up, she belongs to us. God, sometimes you are real ..! "  
Oscar just grinned and said goodbye, saying he had to write a new chapter for his book and Fearghas and Valea also said goodbye.  
So the Scot was left to himself. Iain sighed softly and took out his cell phone, where he reread the messages from Stella.

~*~

Stiles swallowed several times. He was super nervous. Of course the Drags had dressed him up great. It was still his style, just ... more feminine. He wore these skinny jeans that brought out his legs and his buttocks, plus a comic shirt that was just a little tighter and highlighted his breasts. Breasts that he didn't have and that were only simulated by the special bra. He was wearing a flannel shirt over it, where he had rolled up his sleeves. With the makeup he had been helped again and he had almost not recognized himself. The red wig from the evening was also fastened around his head with a black ribbon and served as a headband. All in all, he really did look like a young woman who might have been somewhat boyish.  
Stiles swallowed. It was just a date. Breakfast and if, contrary to expectations, it turned out to be crappy, he still had the option of calling the ladies so they could pick him up. Everything would be fine.

And just when the panic was about to take over, an engine noise rang out, which made Stiles look up. "Oh shit.", Okay, he didn't expect that. Well, he had expected a pick-up or an SUV like the one Chris drove, but not with that. That was a classic Chevrolette Corvette Stingray C3. Stiles didn't know much about cars, but he totally liked this model! Simply because it had such elegant shapes, because it had curves. And then Iain got out. Oh shit!  
He looked good, damn good, and Stiles could feel the blush in his face. Unlike Iain, Stiles looked like he was being picked up from the street.

Iain, however, only smiled and even if his wolf wanted to howl inside, he held him back. Stella didn't know he was a werewolf and he wanted to leave it at that for now! He looked at her for a moment, now he really felt like a peacock. Maybe he should have taken the other car after all. The Scot cleared his throat. He couldn't back down now. He just rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed.  
"Overdressed?"  
“... Um ... Yes, something ... I have ... So no, it's okay. We both have a different idea, because, well ... because ... ” _\- Because I'm so young and you could be my father! Because all of this is actually completely idiotic and you could go to jail for it, after all, I'm only seventeen !!_

"Because I could be mistaken for your father?", Stiles was a little flabbergasted when Iain said what he partly thought. He sighed and nodded, but did not raise his head as Iain stepped closer. He would probably tell him now that the whole thing was a stupid idea, that he was wasting his time with him and that they should never see each other again. But what happened next surprised Stiles even more.  
Iain laughed softly. "Well, then we do the following ... If someone asks, then I'll be your father."  
Stiles' eyes shot up, could look straight into Iain's blue eyes, and they stayed that way for a moment. A thousand thoughts raced through his head. What if someone recognized they? What if someone recognized him in disguise? Stiles just didn't want this to end here and now. He wanted to enjoy it and have a real date at least once. Iain's lips were still drawn in a smile.  
Of course, in retrospect he'd noticed how much younger Stella was. But when he thought of Liliane and Adam? They were also far apart but still loved each other. Age didn't matter as long as you did everything of your own free will. And maybe, as long as you don't break human's laws.  
"Let's get out of here before you panic and run away." That brought Stiles out of his stupor and he let out a low, high-pitched laugh before clearing his throat and nodding.  
Yes, they should go, otherwise it would get to the point where someone really showed up. He liked the fact that Iain didn't seem upset or pissed off. That brought a few plus points.

~*~

The drive took almost fourty five minutes, but that didn't matter. Stiles enjoyed the atmosphere in the car, the soft music that was playing on the radio. Stiles doesn't know what to say either. Would he say too much? Would he say the wrong thing?  
Right at the start, when they'd stopped at a traffic light, Stiles blurted out that he had no idea what to say. Iain had only given him, that would be Stella, a smile and said that he - Stella - had enough time to think about questions. And that is exactly what Stiles did. He had put his cell phone on silent so that nobody bothered him, because he just knew himself too well. He would answer it and then he would get lost in it.

And now? Now he had pondered over meaningless things for so long that he almost winced when the mechanical navigation voice said that they had reached their destination. Shit! He got out quickly and stood there again as if he had been ordered and not picked up. However, Iain was great as he came up to him and just took his hand.  
Iain, however, struggled with himself, at least while driving. It was one thing to be in a club with Stella, but another thing to be in the car with her. Iain knew he would have left out any other woman, wouldn't have bothered with it, but Stella? He didn't know why, but the way she behaved just made him wild. Innocent, yet brisk. She burst out with these things and then was calm again. And when she looked at him. His wolf had only focused on those brown eyes. God, if the others had been there, they would have made fun of him.

The bakery wasn't full and they found a place pretty quickly. Iain let Stiles / Stella go first and sat across from her. The human still wasn't looking at him, but that was okay. Both received the cards and Stiles hid behind his. Iain put down his menu card and crossed his arms over his chest before leaning forward a little.  
"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to meet after all?"  
“What?”, There they were again, those beautiful brown eyes, looking terrified over the edge of the map.  
"You're hiding behind a card and apart from the few sentences in the car you didn't say a word, Stella."  
He could clearly perceive an increase in her pulse and that puzzled him. Even if he never admitted it, rejection without really trying would offend his ego and hurt him personally. Then he would not have had to bother, even if his wolf said something else, could he talk. Stella bowed her head, sighed.  
"I'm sorry ... I ...", sigh, "I've never been ... Shit ...", Stiles closed the card and now Iain was looked at directly. What he hadn't really recognized back then in the club, he now saw all the more clearly. Stella had a few interesting features, she wasn't completely feminine, rather a bit of a tomboy. Here and there a few light mole that he found sweet. She was unique, he was happy to admit that and he couldn't really place it yet. Iain couldn't guess that Stiles wasn't really a woman.  
"I've never had a date, okay?" Iain blinked. Once, then a second time. He hadn't expected that.  
"Not a single one?"  
"Officially? No, not a single one. I've never dated anyone unless hanging out with friends counts, which I highly doubt. So no. That's why I'm like that too. I don't know ... I have no idea what to talk about. After all, you sure don't want to hear about the high school stories. I don't even want to hear about it. And I don't know if ... "  
At that moment the waitress approached her, armed with a pen and notepad. Stiles swallowed and remained silent.  
Iain, however, turned to the waitress, who was eyeing them both.  
“Hi, I would like a black coffee and two pieces of cheesecake. My daughter here loves cheesecake and a milkshake. "  
He could clearly see something like relief in the woman's eyes. Yes, he wasn't a disgusting pervert, that's what she thought.  
"Ah, what kind do you want, honey?"  
"Chocolate ... Please and thanks.", Stiles gave her a smile, then she had drifted off and he looked at Iain, who smiled at him, "Did she really swallow that?"  
"Sure, at least we both look equally good and the red hair says it all and shouldn't I be playing your daddy?"  
Stiles couldn't stop himself blushing at the question and something else creeping in ... excitement. Embarrassed, he bit his lip.  
Iain really had to pull himself together when his fine nose caught the smell.  
_‘Fuck ... don't say that Stella...? Oh God, that's ... ’_ , Iain felt himself getting restless just at the idea. Only with control did he maintain his external calm.  
“Yes, yes, I was just amazed at how well it works. It's amazing how easy it is to fool people. That should make you think. ”A laugh rang out and Iain grinned. Apparently they had broken the first hurdle.

~*~

The two spent the next two hours getting to know each other better. Stiles talked about his love of comics and video games, and Iain surprised the teenager with his own knowledge of the genre - an advantage when you had two teenagers in your pack -. At the same time, Stiles realized that he wasn't all that boring and childlike for Iain, because he didn't interrupt him when Stiles started babbling again. When Stiles noticed, he just blushed, but Iain only grabbed his hand for a moment and squeezed it. That got his heart racing every time. They joked with each other and Stiles became more and more relaxed. That was good, he thought it was good that they could deal with each other like that and when the waitress came to them to ask for further wishes, Stiles suddenly blurted out the following words.  
"Do you have another wish?"  
“No, me and my daddy are perfectly happy. Thank you, we would like to pay. "

The waitress nodded somewhat surprised, probably because of the name, but Iain couldn't help but laugh and when the woman was gone, he laughed even more, grabbed Stiles' hand and kissed it.  
"I made a monster, huh?"  
"Hey ... You started with it, so we're going to do it now ... Daddy ..." Stiles gave him a grin.  
"Oh, I'd love to be your daddy," he whispered against the back of his hand and Stiles fell silent before turning red as a tomato.  
There it was again. That slight increase in heartbeat and then the smell of arousal. Iain managed to hold back a growl at the last second. He didn't want Stella to find out his secret now.

  
The rest of the afternoon went something like this that both of them walked a bit through the park that adjoined the bakery. Stiles enjoyed the fact that they both apparently got along without big words. And after a while of walking, Stiles felt fingers entwine with his own. He held his breath for a moment, then relaxed and let Iain hold hands with him. They stayed that way until they got back to the Corvette, because even if Stiles would have liked to have had a longer time with Iain, he had to be at home or his dad would be worried. And nobody wanted the sheriff on their backs.

The way back was like the way there, only with the difference that Stiles was much more open-minded and cracked more jokes. Even though Stiles thought he was going to fail totally on the first date, Iain had truly proven himself to be the savior of the situation.  
And now they were back where everything had started. Stiles got out, and to his surprise, Iain did too.  
"Hey, thank you ... I ...", he got embarrassed and tried not to stroke his hair convulsively, at least he was still wearing a wig.  
He had no words to express how beautiful he had found it all, but here Iain took over again.  
"Sorry, Princess, I can't hold back any longer."  
"Huh ... what?", Stiles just had time to breathe when suddenly hands came to his hips and sat him on the hood of the Corvette and that with ease! The next thing he noticed were lips, a beard scratching his chin and Stiles couldn't help but moan. He closed his eyes with pleasure and immediately leaned into the kiss. Iain didn’t last long on with little things, but started exploring Stiles' mouth with his tongue.  
"Princess, God, I've been wanting to do that all day." Iain whispered, pushing himself a little closer to the younger body.  
"... I ... Iain ... Hold ... St-Stop ...", Stiles raised his hands and pressed them to Iain's chest. God, those were tough muscles. He was breathing hard and had to collect himself for a moment.  
"Sorry ... I ... That ... too ... fast ..."  
Instead of answering, Iain's head rested on Stiles' shoulder.  
"I should be more in control, shouldn't I?" He laughed, "Since I'm playing the daddy here." Iain tilted his head to one side and took a deep breath of Stiles' smell, straight from the source. It was intoxicating.  
"Hmmm ... Not bad ... Happened to everyone the first time." That made the wolf laugh. Then he looked back at Stiles.  
"Do I have the chance on a second date, Princess?"  
"Yes ..." Stiles whispered embarrassed and Iain stole another kiss before the teen slipped off the hood and they parted. What remained was a dazed Stiles who watched the Corvette as it slowly became smaller and smaller.

tbc

[Iains Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/19/d4/b2/19d4b2be607fc67c9069ebfb2fda4d43.jpg)

[Chevrolette Corvette Stingray C3](https://assets.catawiki.nl/assets/2015/9/30/c/4/8/c488b1cc-6740-11e5-980f-c79741fe2f8e.jpg)  
  


Aaaand here a NSFW-Gif from Iain backsight;)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I will do a little interlude and show who belongs to the pack from Iain:) Must be :)  
> So that you have a face to the individual members, even if they may not appear often, let's see ^^  
> A kiss, a real kiss !! And Stiles got his first date :) Tell me how you thought about it.


	7. ~7~ - Intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I "threatened", here is the pack introduction to Iain :)  
> I would like to say in advance that the pictures are all from the Internet and they do not belong to me. It is only used to illustrate the pack.  
> And all characters that belong to this pack and are presented here, I play in different variants in RPG forums ^^

Name: Iain Mícheál Tearlách-Duncan.  
Age: 45 years  
Species: born werewolf  
Rank: Alpha  
Status: Single  
Profession: Owner of the Club "Ghealach"

Iain comes from a long werewolf line that has his roots in Scotland and dates back to the 13th century. They fought on the human side against humans and also against other werewolves and species. Iain himself was trained early on to know everything one could and should know about werewolves. Their laws, their rituals. In addition to his now deceased brother, three other siblings live. His sister took over the pack in Scotland after her grandfather's death. His two remaining brothers are in their pack. Iain was the only other Alpha in the family besides his sister Siobhán - one reason why he had moved to the US years ago because he just didn't want a twist and he has always wanted to go to America. In the course of the short years he was able to enlarge his pack very much. The name Tearlách-Duncan does not only bring positive things with it, because due to this long ancestry, they are also known in the world. Iain's family is feared because they are big and powerful, not only in number but also in their functions in the world. That's why Iain only prefers the name Duncan.

Name Valencio Ray Martinez  
Age: 25 years  
Species: born werewolf  
Rank: Beta  
Status: Single  
Profession: Bartender at Iain's Club

Valencio, or Valen for short, came to Iain as a young, traumatized teenager. He is the son of Iain's late brother. Valencio was born in Cuba and spent the first 17 years of his life there. But on his 17th birthday everything suddenly changed for the young wolf. Valencio was fortunate to have been out with friends when the attack happened. Hunter had attacked the Martinez pack and wiped them out completely. It had taken Valencio a long time to get over it. Iain helped the boy as best he could. He helped him with his aggression, his depression and promised him that no matter what he might do, he would always have a family and Iain would never repel him, not even if he killed someone.  
Valencio is now 25 and works as a bartender in Iain's Bar, where he and Fearghas prepare the drinks behind the counter.

Name: Valea Le Fleur  
Age: 29 years  
Species: born werewolf  
Rank: Left Hand  
Status: in a relationship with Fearghas for six years  
Profession: deputy boss at Iain's Club

Valea Le Fleur was born in France and came to live with her father at the age of 5, who lived in Scotland after her mother died in a car accident. She inherited the werewolf gene from her father, while her mother was human. At first she had no idea she was even a Werewolf but with the move to Scotland, her life began to change dramatically. Often times, of course, the Alpha's left hand was a family member, like the brother or sister, but in this case it was different. Because the pack in which her father and now she was a member, which was none other than the Tearlách-Duncan pack. It was an old pack, but still didn't care about certain rules and so Valea was included. She may be younger than Iain, but the reason is simple: Previously, her father was the left hand after Iain started his own pack. Jason died in an attack by an enemy pack and so the then 19 year old took over the post. Many underestimate them because of their young age and appearance, but that is precisely what one shouldn't do. She can be sweet and nice, but also just as deadly.

Name: Fearghas Cassidy Gallagher  
Age: 34 years  
Species: bitten werewolf  
Rank: Beta  
Status: in a relationship with Valea for six years  
Profession: Bartender at Iain's Club

Fearghas Cassidy Gallagher still wonders to this day how he could make such a catch with Valea. The Irish native was a wreck when Iain found him. Drug and alcohol abuse, always looking for trouble, but still the man had a good heart, only he knew the wrong people. Not really anyone who belonged in a stable pack. But Iain saw it differently. He looked behind the mask of sarcasm, self-destruction and mock indifference. Or maybe it was the fact that Fearghas had selflessly thrown himself into a brawl with hunters, not knowing that they were. He had selflessly protected Iain and almost died himself. The Alpha helped the Irish to become sober again and get away from drugs before he changed him. That was a good nine years ago and he has been with Valea for six years. Fearghas wants to ask Valea to become his wife, but he never finds the right moment. This man is also lovingly called Cass or Feary.

Name: Oscar Finley O’Sullivan  
Age: 45 years  
Species: bitten werewolf  
Rank: Beta  
Status: widowed, single  
Profession: writer, researcher for the pack

Oscar, like Iain, comes from Scotland and has been friends with Iain since early school days. Oscar is a real bright man and always on the sunny side of life. At first he had always set out to become a doctor to help people, but that was before he discovered his love for writing. The Scot was given the secret of Iain's family at an early age. And like everyone else, he reacted with a certain skepticism. At least he was skeptical until he saw the first full moon, when the family changed - at least those who could. And the gift of the bite was offered to him on his 25th birthday by Iain's grandfather - who had been the current Alpha at the time. Friends like to call him Finny.

  


Name: Evangeline Therese O’Sullivan  
Age: 17 years  
Species: human  
Rank: Beta  
Status: Single  
Profession: student

Evangeline Therese O’Sullivan is 17 years old and the youngest member. She was practically born into it. Unfortunately, she never got to know her mother, who died in a plane crash just two years after she was born. The more she is raised by the pack like a little sister. Sometimes like a child, even if the older wolves would never admit it. She loves her father Oscar, even if she sometimes thinks he's a big kid. She knows the rules and laws of werewolves all too well and guards them like the apple of her eye. Even if she would never admit it, she has a slight crush on Mikhail, the pack's Executioner, but due to the age difference, it would probably always stay that way. Even if she would like to be a werewolf too, Iain won't give her this gift until her 25th birthday or if something unforeseen happens.

  


Name: Liliane Marylin Michaels, formely Bennett  
Age: 30 years  
Species: human  
Rank: Emissary  
Status: married to Adam for five years  
Profession: bookseller

Liliane was trained as an emissary by her family. She should serve the supernatural and provide them with advice and assistance. The Bennett family has always been associated with Iain's family, which goes back a long way. Through Iain, the young woman also met Adam. At first it looked more like that she didn't like each other because Liliane always had the feeling that Adam treated her like a child because of her age. But one event brought something else to light. It had been the attack by a coven that had finally let the two jump over their shadows. Adam had been badly injured in the attack and was being cared for by Liliane, who commented on how stupid the wolf had been. All Adam replied back then was just, "If not me, who else is going to protect you for the rest of your life, little one?"

  


Name: Adam Ethan Michaels  
Age: 48 years  
Species: born werewolf  
Rank: second in Command  
Status: married to Liliane for five years  
Profession: former cleaner, now crime scene cleaner

Adam's real name is actually Artjom, but he hasn't used that name for over 25 years. Before settling Iain joined more than 12 years Adam was employed as a cleaner: Adam eliminated for money humans and other creatures, and even werewolves. But he has now partly turned his illegal job into his legal profession. Through some relationship he has changed from cleaner to crime scene cleaner. He could bring enough experience with him. Aside from Mikhail and Iain, he has no real problem with staining his hands with blood. He would do anything to protect his pack and above all to protect his wife Liliane. Even if it cost him his life. Only then would Liliane be damn mad at him. Adam is Iain's second in command and carries out commands in his absence.

  


Name: Mikhail Rasputin Volkov  
Age: 42 years  
Species: born werewolf  
Rank: Executioner  
Status: Single  
Profession: Head of Security at Iain's Club

Mikhail can safely be called a Lone Wolf, even if he is not an Omega. But Mikhail is more of a man on his own. He likes to spend evenings in the Packhouse, but he doesn't live there. Together with Adam, he takes care of the unpopular things that arise in the pack and, like Valea, Mikhail has a function at Iain's side. He is his Executioner. He often clashes with Valea because they both have different opinions and he may not fully understand or want to understand that she is the Alpha's left hand due to her age. But more than once, Valea was able to prove to him that she was perfectly capable of holding this position. The Russian is also aware of Evangeline's crush on him. After all, he's a wolf and she can't really hide that. But he sees her more like a little sister, perhaps because she reminds him of his own, who he had lost a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that introduces the pack of Iain. Artistic freedom is given as always ^^ It's just a colorful bunch and a very free interpretation.
> 
> Ciao_de_Tricia
> 
> P.S. Immediately afterwards you have the eighth chapter so that you don't have to wait too long ^^


	8. ~8~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight change of scene :) A few thoughts from the gentlemen :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that so many people like the story :) Thank you very much for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments !!  
> * heart eyes *

Stiles floated like on clouds. He hadn't talked to the ladies much in the jungle, just grinned to himself and had his make-up removed. It was great when you could put on make-up and let your feminine side out a bit, just to get a feeling of being a woman. In a way, he could understand why so many women liked to do it. He wouldn't do it forever, too much work and he was already very busy one way or another.

But only when he had become Stiles again did he begin to speak out. It was more like the dam had finally broken and Stiles began to speak without a period or comma. The teenager shared about how Iain performed, how cool his car was, that the older man even got embarrassed because he thought he was dressed too smartly. Then the first bumpy steps they had taken until Iain finally found the right words to break the ice. He talked about the man's humor, repeated himself on iain's looks, and talked about how they got on the daddy line.

That they'd been kidding the waitress and Stiles didn't even think it was bad joking around with him and calling him Daddy for fun. The ladies giggled with him. But the end of the story was that Stiles had to go shopping! This thought sobered Stiles somewhat. How should he go shopping? Above all, he'd have to look for more feminine clothing, wouldn't he? Dax just grinned and hugged him tight. They would manage it, but now Stiles should first go home and process the whole thing. And that's exactly what Stiles had done. Tomorrow high school would be his battlefield again and he had to prepare for it.

~*~

With a blink he noticed that he had been reading the sentence for half an hour. Half an hour in which he just stared at the words that opened up before him. He had spent the rest of the weekend thinking about how to find out what was wrong with Stiles. His mind kept revolving around the moment he saw that smile. How his eyes literally shone on a text that wasn't his. Peter didn't suppress the growl and closed the book in frustration. He had to come up with a battle plan to finally show Stiles that they were made for each other.  
The wolf grabbed his cell phone, unlocked it and went to his gallery.  
Was it scary? Yes, perhaps.  
Did he care? Definitely.  
Should he delete the photos? Absolutely no way!  
As he scrolled through the small hidden gallery and watched his own private slideshow, he sighed softly. Fuck, he was so fucked up. When he met Stiles in the hospital. When his gaze settled on him, really and properly. At that moment, Peter would have given anything if they had been alone.

He would have grabbed Stiles, put him on the nearest bed, and showed him what a werewolf would have been capable of. He would have tortured him for hours with just a foreplay, in a way that would elicit the highest notes from Stiles. Oh, he would have whimpered and writhed. He would have clawed his way into the sheet, begged to finally come.  
Peter closed his eyes when he felt the wolf in him wanted to surface.  
"Stiles ...", he bit his lip firmly, while his hand went to his pants.  
Usually he wasn't like that, he had better control of himself, but the longer he looked at the pictures, the longer he thought about what he could have done with Stiles.  
Of course, Stiles was not of legal age, but Peter didn't care. If he found someone good, then surely he wouldn't be put off by such a barrier as age. Besides that, Stiles was a lot more mature. A cliché, an excuse, but he couldn't help it.

"Fuck ... Fuck ...", the blue of his eyes became bright and he gripped his cock more tightly while he looked at Stiles’ picture. How he smiled and winked at the camera. Just the idea of Stiles kneeling in front of him ... how his slender fingers would now wrap themselves around his shaft. Those beautiful brown eyes that would beg him to use him!  
With a suppressed howl, Peter came in his hand. As he slowly got off his little trip, Peter felt bad. At least a little, because he didn't regret having sex fantasies about a teenager who had just turned 17. For wolves there was only one limit that was taboo.  
The former alpha closed his eyes and leaned back.

~*~

“Allison! It's time! Tomorrow it's school. ”, Chris waited a moment before he heard “ Yes, Dad! ”. His way led him back to his office, where he stood over the map and examined it. They had achieved a lot in the last few weeks. Maybe not on the supernatural level, but more on the pack level. After Kate's death, Victoria's death, and now after the Gerard affair, Chris was just glad that he could have some rest. But with the calm came thoughts. Thoughts that he hadn't had for a long time, that he had locked away, for the sake of the family and for his own salvation.  
He pulled out an old notebook from his desk. It was bound in leather but was already very much worn. Many of the pages were already torn or loose, but between all of these things were two photos. It may have been a bit old-fashioned since everyone used the cell phone to do it these days, but Chris thought it was better that way. He had something to touch, without fear of the screen going off or a text message disturbing him. At the same time, he was ashamed of what he was feeling. Not that it came suddenly. Although, actually, you could call it that.

It had been like that before. When he thought of what it was like when he was young. He had just successfully passed his hunter exam and after the yakuza thing, Chris just wanted to relax a bit. Away from his father and his almost insane ideas.  
At the time, Chris had been able to say that he was straight. Well, until he met this boy. Though, it wasn't even a boy, more like a man, after all, he was three years older.  
They had had a drink together - even if he wasn't allowed to by law, but the other didn't care.  
Chris laughed at the thought as he remembered the subtle way the other had approached him. At first Chris was mad as hell and almost broke his wrist, but then it was only these few words that made him pause.  
“You're in a gay bar here. Didn't you know? "  
And then it was clear to Chris. After this experience - in which nothing more happened than that they had talked - they met again and again. Secretly, so that Gerard didn't notice and little by little ... this friendship became more.  
Sometimes Chris wondered how he was doing. Had he started his own family? Was he still alive at all? The last time he'd even spoken to him was before he'd married Victoria.

Chris pushed the first photo aside and looked straight into Stiles' eyes. It had been a group photo, but Chris had bent it so that only Stiles could be seen. And that was exactly where his problem was. He developed feelings for a child. For someone who was as old as his daughter. At first he had seen him more as a necessary evil, as an appendage of a Teenage Werewolf. But Stiles had won him over with his intelligence, his brilliance, his sarcasm. And over time, Chris realized that Stiles was more than just a stupid teenager. The hunter knew he would be damned if he showed his feelings openly, especially since Stiles was much too young and certainly not into such old guys. That made him laugh softly. A daddy complex, it would be, although he knew it wasn't. Chris would never give in to his urges. He would be there for the kids, would help them to be able to help themselves, even if he could only be around Stiles every now and then.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was only a small chapter, but I'll be writing more chapters over Christmas and New Years.  
> I wish you all a happy new year and stay healthy !!
> 
> There are a few pictures I was looking for Peter's little gallery. Of course he has many, many moreXD Little StalkerwolfXD


	9. ~9~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shopping tour and a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there I am again. I hope you all had a good new year :)  
> In this chapter I will make a small leap in time. Only from a few days in which a small summary is given. Just take a look:)  
> I'm really happy about all the kudos and the bookmarks. My heart opens with joy in all of this:):)

Stiles couldn't believe all of this had happened that weekend. Visiting the club, getting to know each other, his first date? It still seemed like a dream to him, but most of all he hoped his father didn't notice. Not because Stiles was ashamed, he was at least in the prime of his life, if not far below, after all, he was young! But he knew his father would not approve of Stiles dating someone much, much older than the teenager himself. But that was the way it was. Stiles liked the older package. Not that it was just a phase, oh no! Stiles was pretty sure about his kinks. The teenager had spent a lot of time on the internet, on certain sites that would have been a bit intimidating for a teenager with less openness. But Stiles knew what he wanted and as long as he couldn't experience it himself ...  
Well, that's why his fantasies had to serve that purpose. Still, his thoughts kept going back to the man who had so overwhelmed him and Iain really did. With his style, his demeanor. He seemed to know everything and knew exactly what to say so Stiles would not back off.  
And the other thoughts went even deeper ...  
How should he keep that up? How was he going to teach Iain that he wasn't a woman? That his name wasn't Stella, and most importantly, that he had a cock and a vagina? He just hoped that he could soon leave this previous life, which high school scolded itself, behind so that the pressure could finally ease, so that ..  
"STILINSKI!", Stiles winced violently and almost lost his balance from his chair. Coach Finstock just stared at him, then shook his head and turned to another student. At least more or less, as it was his way when he lost himself in praise again.

“Dude, what's up? You've been so weird since the weekend. ”Scott looked at him worriedly. Good, naive Scott. In all the years of their friendship, Stiles hadn't had the heart to share his secret with him. Not even when Stiles had stayed with him. He knew Scott was open, or at least assumed he was, but he didn't quite trust it all. He just didn't know why he couldn't bring himself up to it. Even your best friends could turn their backs on you when they found out you were a freak. And that was Stiles, wasn't it?  
"Everything is cool, I just slept badly."

The week couldn't go by fast enough for Stiles. Not only because he was longing for the weekend, no, he also wanted to end the shopping trip with the ladies. Simply because he had absolutely no fashion sense. Honestly? What was wrong with flannel? Or comic shirts? Or hoodies? He was just the simple guy. And he certainly couldn't say which dress would look better. But the ladies had made their decision and would drag him there if necessary. And that's exactly what happened on Wednesday. He had canceled a packing meeting for it and, as difficult as it was, he had made his dad believe he was going to do some research in the library. And so he went shopping. Hopefully he would survive this.

~*~

"Oh please ... not more !!!", Stiles sat down exhausted in one of the comfortable armchairs. His feet hurt and so did his hands. After all, he had been carrying larger and larger bags for more than two hours. Not only would he need a new wardrobe for the new things, he wasn't even allowed to pay for the clothes. The ladies had done the biggest part and Stiles felt all the worse. How was he ever going to pay that back? Anyway ... how should he explain this to his father ?! Explain that he now also had dresses in his closet? Of course his father was open about him, but Noah had to draw a line somewhere too, right? Apart from that, Stiles had to explain who had got him all this.  
"Oh come on, honey, it'll be fine, here, just that and then you'll be released!", Big Mama pulled him to his feet and pushed him into a changing room, where Phoenix was already waiting for him with a negligee. Stiles almost fell backwards.  
"Are you insane? !!!"  
"Oh come on, for the hot hours, you take it now and no arguing!" Phoenix grinned and Stiles uttered a whimpering sound that revealed his surrender.

Stiles was just glad that the ladies had taken him to the next bigger city, if only so that he didn't meet anyone from the pack. Stiles was still not ready to share his long-kept secret with the others. If you had spent your previous life always being mistaken for a boy, even though you weren't exactly that, then you could develop complexes. Stiles just hoped that one day he would have the guts. Maybe it wouldn't even get that bad ... But it might as well end in disaster. He mentally sighed.

~*~

Peter had waited for the teenagers to say goodbye. Everyone except Stiles had been here. The former alpha was glad that the brown-haired man hadn't been there. After what he'd done over the weekend, Peter had for the first time been unsure how to behave towards his object of desire. And so he hadn't left his place on the spiral staircase, just probed the situation.  
His gaze wandered to Christopher, who was just saying goodbye to Allison - she wanted to go to the cinema with the others. The heavy door of the loft closed and then their eyes met. Since their brief conversation in the parking lot, the two men had not come to meet each other to talk about the thing about it was all about. The thing in question was an otherwise hyperactive teenager who couldn't sit still and didn't have a filter in his mouth. And that teenager wasn't there today.  
"So? To whom? ”, Peter gave him a smug smile.  
"I'm sure I won't let you into my apartment, Hale," growled Christopher.  
"Oh, you hurt my feelings, Argent.", The wolf grinned and Christopher just glared at him, which made Peter even more grin.  
"As if you have feelings ... I want to have finally sorted it out. Stiles is acting strange. He's distracted and canceling the meeting isn't his style, at least not without good reason. And so far he hadn't delivered any, or if it was, then it was just a very flimsy one.", Christopher crossed his arms over his chest and seemed to be considering. He was worried about Stiles. He wanted to know what was going on in the boy. The hunter wanted to be there for him, to take him in his arms, to stroke his lips with his fingers.Christopher didn’t even notice that his thoughts were slipping into darker realms.

Peter frowned when something spilled over to him that he couldn't place. His nose widened as he took a deep breath and took a closer look at Chris. It was a curse and a blessing to be a werewolf. The problem here was ... You could be a good hunter, but you couldn't beat a werewolf's nose, not even someone like Christopher. A werewolf could see things that the other person didn't know, but what Peter saw there, he did not like.  
It was only with difficulty that he suppressed a growl, but unfortunately it was too late. Christopher's gaze lifted and he looked at Peter.  
"Peter ... what?"  
“You don't just care about the reason. You care about Stiles! ”He growled softly,“ You want him. ”  
At that moment two things happened at the same time. Christopher Argents heartbeat increased all of a sudden and Peter could see a blush on his neck creeping up into his cheek. Christopher's entire body tensed and Peter jumped from his place. Again Peter let out a growl and out of a reflex, Christopher reached for his weapon, pointed it at Peter.  
"Stop! Think carefully about what your next steps are, Hale. "  
“You can't deny it. I can smell it. "

For seconds it seemed like the tension was going to kill them both. Then Chris ’shoulders slumped and his stance assumed a defeated position, yet he did not lower the weapon.  
“I want Stiles to be safe. I ... don't know why ... ”, Chris really was missing the words, because how could he say it without being blackmailed? After all, that was Peter!  
"Dito."  
"What?"  
“This little rubber ball made me think like you. Terrible. ", Peter's attitude relaxed," I like Stiles. I told him that back then. Though I never thought it would turn out that way for me. I respect him, also for refusing the bite. Stiles is ... "  
"Intelligent, much too mature for his age.", Added Christopher and Peter laughed softly.  
“Yes, that too, but most of all it makes me want him all to myself. I want to taste his skin. I want to know what he looks like when he ... when he ... "  
"... When he almost dies with arousal?", asked the human.  
There was silence again as the hunter and the wolf looked at each other.  
"Now we have a problem ... We both have developed feelings for him.", Peter grinned, "We both want him. One way or another. "  
“Only if he wants it too. “I will not impose myself. He should come to me of his own free will."  
"What if he never does that?"  
“Then I'll live with it and keep protecting him. Him and the other kids ... someone has to do it. If necessary, I'll protect him from you too, Hale. "  
"Well, I didn't expect anything else ...", he seemed to be thinking and the next words came almost by themselves. He didn't even have a clue why he was saying them, but they were long past his lips crept.  
"Even if I have no problem sharing Stiles ..."

tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the ninth chapter. Poohhh ... The new year started a bit bumpy for me, but I just hope that things will go on more calmly now.  
> Well, the two old man have spoken out in a certain way.  
> Let's see what happens next.
> 
> Ciao De Tricia


	10. ~10~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone call between Stiles and Iain. a small chapter:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and now I'll answer the comments directly :)
> 
> @ pureevil230  
> Yes, they still don't know anything about their happiness. None of the four XD  
> So I'm curious how they all react to it, especially how do the wolves react to the fact that there is another pack :)
> 
> @evealeta  
> I think Stiles and his father have a wonderful relationship and I want to bring it to life here too. The sheriff has a lot to do with Stiles, but he loves his boy more than anything!
> 
> @Sammyfox  
> Thank you very much for your lovely comments and I'm glad you love the story :) :)
> 
> @ aqualion21  
> Yes, well done, i knowXD Thanks
> 
> @ Julian_deLuca0409  
> Muchas Gracias :)
> 
> So let's go to the chapter :) This time it's only a small one. My work was extremely busy, which also meant that writing was neglected.
> 
>  **> bla...bla..bla<** = SMS/ Text messages  
>  _-”Bla...bla...bla...”-_ = phone calls

  
**> What are you doing now? <**

**> Right now? Sitting in chemistry and trying not to fall asleep. You're dating someone high school age;) <**

**> Oh, I forgot. I am an old man. <**

**> Well, you are definitely not that old. Just old enough to be my dad.<**

**> But at least I would be a Sexy Dad, wouldn't I? <**

**> Maybe, depends on the circumstances. The outer shell already helps to make it sexy. <**

Iain grinned broadly. The little messages between him and Stella brightened his working day a little. He knew she was young and when she had confessed to him how young she really was. Well ... At first it had pulled the floor from under Iain's feet.  
The conversation about age, especially that of Stella, had come from a phone call that had taken a few days after the date. It was her second. It had started innocently, they had talked about their week, Iain more about his work at the club. Stella had asked him what kind of club, and although Iain wasn't ashamed, he didn't want to scare Stella off. Lots of women seemed interested - probably thanks to that bad trivial novel 50 Shades, but when it first came up ...Well, it should be said that they weren't that interested anymore, and until Iain was completely sure, he wasn't going to bring it up. And she was probably still a little too young for these things, after all, he couldn't just bring her into this area, as much as he would like to. His wolf would probably approve it.

~*~

"You already mentioned that you have a club. Is that something like the jungle?"  
_\- ”Something like that, yes, only it's not a pure gay club where women also get lost. It's a club for everyone. ”-_  
"Yes ... the jungle is good if you just want to have fun without being bothered." Stiles had to bite his lip at these words, because he wasn't a woman. Fortunately, they did not speak face to face.  
_\- ”Unfortunately I have to adhere to somewhat stricter rules. You can only enter my club at twenty-one. ”-_  
"... Oh ...", Stiles sighed softly. Then it fell flat for him and he was sure that his fake ID would not be of much use, after all, his fake ID was issued to a 19-year-old. Stiles wasn't confident that he would be considered 21 by now. Every halfway decent teenager had a fake ID at least once in their life and as the sheriff's son it was a little kick for Stiles.  
_\- "Oh?" -_ Iain frowned.  
"... Yes ... Oh ... Um ... Iain ... I ..." Stiles took a deep breath and covered his eyes with his free arm as he sank back on the bed, "Okay , I'll just get it over with now, even if I run the risk that you won't call me back or that you won't have anything to do with me, which I can understand, because it's really a lot that you have to process ...I..."  
_\- ”Princess?!” -_ , silence at the other end and Iain smiled, _\- ”You're starting to babble again ... What's going on?” -_  
"... I ... It's true that you could be my father ... I'm ... I'm 17 ... and still in high school ..."  
_\- "............ Oh ..." -,_ was all Iain could answer. That was really young, damn young. Stella was the same age as Evangeline. Shit ... The werewolf looked down at the papers he'd just been working on. Seventeen. Yes, he could really be her father. Iain would have guessed Stella to be closer to nineteen based on the clothes and makeup. Well, Valea and Evangeline would have really laughed at him again. That he would have no idea about women if he hadn't known that himself. Iain liked it better when they walked around without makeup, when they weren't misting themselves with perfume. A little powder here and there, yes, he could take it, but Iain came from a family of wolves, a long line of wolves.  
And so he didn't notice that he hadn't said anything for several seconds.

Quite different on the other side of the phone. Stiles had squeezed his eyes tight because he had the feeling that otherwise he would start crying. His lip was gripped tightly by his teeth. He'd said the wrong thing, but he couldn't lie to Iain and say he was over 21 or something. That wouldn't be right. Anyway, what would someone like Iain - who was absolutely hot and adorable and ran a club! - with someone like Stiles - a liar, a teenager ...?  
He had to say something quickly or it would be even stranger. But what should he say?  
"Hey, yes, I know ... It's really a chunk. I really get it, Iain. Really." Stiles' words seemed to bring Iain out of his numbness and although he was still a bit shocked he could clearly hear it, that Stella was stressed. He didn't have to be a werewolf to do that! He had hurt Stella's feelings.  
"I ... I think now everything is clear, right? I mean, I'm definitely too young for you, also probably too inexperienced. Hey, I can fully understand, some would even say a child."  
_\- ”Princess ...” -_  
"I mean ... I ... I ..."  
_\- ”Princess, stop.” -_ he ordered quietly and Stella stopped what made him take a deep breath, _\- ”Okay, I admit that I didn't expect you to be so young. But that doesn't change anything for me. I want to keep meeting you. Is that clear?"-_  
"OK..."  
_-"So? When are we meeting?"-_  
"Um ... Okay ... I can't for the next two weeks. Unfortunately, I have to ... study for tests."  
_\- "Luckily I don't have to." -_ , Iain laughed, which also elicited a laugh from Stiles, _\- "Then I hope that you will at least write to me now and then, otherwise I will still be worried."-_  
"I promise ... Daddy.", Iain laughed again and with that they had ended the conversation.

~*~

**> I have to go on. I'll be in touch tonight, okay?**

**> All right, Princess. I should finally get back to work. <**

**> Tell me more about your club when you get the chance. I know you cleverly avoided the question. <**

Iain grinned. Clever girl, he had to say that.

**> Next time, I promise. <**

**> I'll nail you to it. <**

With that Iain ended the conversation and went back to his work. After all, such a club could not be run by itself. Today there was a ceremony on the lower level, during which he could not be absent. After all, he oversaw it as the leading Master.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to put you off with such a small chapter for now :) But I didn't want to leave it here on my PC any longer. The next chapter will be longer and I think a lot will happen in that. Let's see my muse strike again.
> 
> Ciao_De_Tricia


End file.
